conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Platnia
Platnia, officially The Grand Republic of Platnia (Latin: De Republica Platnia Maximus) is a country off the coast of Africa, created from a large undersea volcano. Located on the intersection of the Equator and Prime meridian. Home to a culturally diverse indigenous people known as the Reenteen, first explored by Danish merchant Sir William Gray in 1735, then settled by Denmark in the following year. In later years it would be also be settled by Badgland, France, Germany, Russia, and lastly Italy. Declaring its independence from Magnus during the Platnian Revolution in 1867. Its capital and largest city is Magnia. Geography The Platnian mainland is in the shape of a diamond, split into quarters by four rivers, the Willis, Freesh, Preak, and Gray Rivers. Surrounding the mainland is the horse-shoe shaped Highlands. Most peasentries are located on the Highlands. At either end of the Highlands are the Winston Islands where the military is stationed. The altitude raises at either ends of the Highlands. Climate Because of its location, Platnia has an extremly warm climate. Also because of its location Platnia is frequently hit by hurricanes and thunderstorms. Platnians suffer very hot summers, but they also enjoy mild falls, springs, and winters. The hottest temputure recorded was 49.44°C (121°F) on 5\6\1972. The coldest temputure recorded was 15°C (59°F) on 11\19\1934. History Ancient History Around 500 B.C. the first people come to Platnia, The Reeteen are thier indirect desendents. Late Reeteen Period First few cities start sprouting up in 190 A.D. Danish Discovery & settlement In 1735 Sir Willis Gray and his crew got caught in a hurricane, they then crashed onto Baytown. When discovering that they were on unclaimed land they set up the Colony of Baytown. When they returned to Denmark the news of unclaimed land quickly spread across Europe. The Danes settled most of the land, but when they ran into the Italians' scouts they tried to fend them off but in the end the Italians won taking half of the Danish land with them. The Germans set up colonies all over the Winston Islands. When the Highlands were discovered the French and English fought a very bloody war over who would have it. This war is remembered as the Highlands War. They ended it with niether party winning. the Highlands were split in half the English getting the Western half and the French getting the Eastern. Russia took what was left. Hi. Rebellion In 1796 gossip about a rebellion started arising in the Danish goverment, in 1798 their greatest fear came true in the Gray River Massacere. The rebellion was led by rebel Reenteen. In 1805 the rebellion overwhelemed the Danish goverment. when they had taken back all the land the Danish had, the Italians surrendered along with the French. With all that land under thier belt they quickly overwhelemed the British. They then became allies with Germany and took over the Russian settlements. They declared independence in 1815. They did not gain back the Winston Islands until 1860. Magnusean rule For further information read:Magnus The island was ruled by the new found Magnus. Magnus was a Tyranny ruled by Gulitis Reak Freop III. They set up peasntries in the Highlands to "purify" the mainland. Platnian Revolution For further information read:Platnian Revolution In 1861 a rebellion going by the name of The Knights of The Republic took over the peasntry of Bragburn. they went unoticed until 1863 when thety encountered Magnusean troops gaurding the peasent's capital of Franklin where the first massacere occured. They procceded in taking the Highlands in 1865, In 1867 they took over the mainland and Magnus surrendered. One month later they declared thier independence. Modern Platnia 1865-1940 In 1890 the sport Walash is created . In 1899 Prime Minister Duoch Van Greik assasinated. In 1905 Prime Minister Reak Frien Graouf elected. Great Platnian Deppresion in 1928. World War II Trying to aviod conflict Platnia goes into state of isalation. Germany attacks Winston Islands on 12\12\1942. Economy stabalized in 1945 1950-present Magnusean extremist group tries to start rebbellion in 1960, Platnian army eliminates threat. Platnian goverment sends troops to russia in attempt to take over. Platnia surenders to Russian goverment. In 1985 Platnia takes over Madagascar. Platnia completes campaign to takeover southern Africa in 2005. Prime Minister Reak Frien Graouf dies in 2011 at age of 106. Goverment Emperor The emperor of Platnia's purpose is completely ceremonial. With very little powers whatsoever many citzens argue if the monarchy has a purpose anymore. The position of emperor is the single most dangerous job in terms of assassination in the entire goverment of Platnia. The current emperor of Platnia is Henry Vi Danes XXVII. Prime minister The Prime Minister of Platnia's function is to oversee the other branches of the goverment. They serve as prime minister until they die or if they some how come to a point where they cannot think rationally. An other way a Prime Minister can be taken from thier position is if their vivacity rate is below 85.7%. The current prime minister is Ley Yshr Oodardy VII. The Council The Council of Platnia is a large group of reprsentitives of several large political parties in charge of internatinol and national affairs. The Council is composed of the Board of Directors, Higher Council, and Lower Council. With two directors, 40 repersentitives in the Lower Council, and 6 repersentitives in the Higher Council, Council contains exactly 48 members. The Council is overseen by the Prime Minister. Platnian Culture Food & Drink Magnia & Surrounding Bouroghs Most people in Magnia seem to induldge in food almost as much as modern Americans. They, unlike some areas in Platnia, tend to eat three courses a day and usually have dessert as well around the time before they fall asleep unlike the rest of the modern world as they tend to have dessert closer to supper, not sleep.